Emily's Dream
by lovejag
Summary: The Seller of Dreams haunts Emily's and Teddy's dreams to make all their dreams come true. Complete!


"Emily's Dream" 1/1

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own the "Emily of New Moon" series.

Rating: PG

AN: I finally finished the Emily series, and I had an idea for how come Teddy chose to come back to New Moon when he did at the end of the third book. Please read and review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily walked down the street with her head at the Murray height, but practice more than any feelings of pride and triumph. Her dreams were lost somewhere in Montreal with the man she loved.

She still had her writing dream of reaching the top of the Alpine Path, but her heart wasn't satisfied with this dream alone anymore. It wanted love and family. There was no one out that evening.

She didn't notice her companion until he came up alongside of her. "Why does such an entrancing woman like you doing all alone on this lovely evening?" he asked her.

"I'm lost without my dreams," she answered without looking at the man.

"You're in luck then, because I'm the seller of dreams."

"How does someone sell dreams?"

"I can only sell them to a certain girl. I'm still trying to find her, but I have a feeling it is you that I can sell dreams to. Tell me your dream, and I will see what I can do."

She didn't know why she felt like she could tell this man anything, but she opened up her heart to him. In brief, she told him about the man she loved, and how she had lost him.

"That's an easy one for me to solve. Now close your eyes tightly, and send him your message of love over and over again."

"How do I know that he will receive the message?"

"He will come to you when he is ready to accept your message. Give him time. He will come, because I know you are meant to have that love."

Emily sat on the side of the road, and did as she had been told. When she finally lifted her eyes toward the seller of dreams to tell him thank you, he had been transformed into Teddy.

"I love you, Emily. Wait for me," said Teddy.

With those words, Emily woke up from her dream. Somehow she knew that dream had been much more a message than an ordinary dream. If she allowed herself to think about it she would have knew it had been another psychic moment like the crystal ball scene.

Instead her heart took another view of the dream. She got up, and grabbed one of her books to write in. She could never write again her original "Seller of Dreams," but she could write it in a new way.

This one would be about a woman who wanted to find someone that answer all her prayers, but she couldn't seem to find him. He would come one day in a way she never expected it, but her dreams would be answered. She would go through heartache and pain before she would find her own seller of dreams.

That night she wrote until the sun raised high in the sky. The ideas wouldn't stop forming in her head, and she felt like if she stopped so would the ideas. She had to keep writing until she was too exhausted to do so.

When she finally set down her pen, she thought back to her dream. A part of her hoped that her pleading had made the trip to Montreal to Teddy, and he would answer back to her one day. The seller never told her how long it would take, but it would happen.

While she waited for him, she decided, she would finish this new book. She never would realize that she was writing from her heart. It wasn't some fantasy story, but one that came from her own pain and heartache. She was the woman in the story.

0000000000000000000000000

In Montreal, a young man woke from his slumber. His heart all of a suddenly full of love for someone, but he could not figure out who he loved. This startled the young man, who had been a failure at receiving love from women.

All his young life, he had loved only one person, but he had always thought it unrequited. He had tried to love someone else, but ended up jilted at the altar for another man. He had finally gave up on love, so why he was he all of a suddenly filled with love.

Then it came to him the words that had been pleaded to him in his dream. "I love you, Teddy, come home to me."

It had been repeated many times over. He knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the face of the woman who haunted his paintings. Could she really love him?

"Yes, she has too," he finally determined after quite a deliberation.

He hurriedly got dressed, and made his way out the door. As soon as the chilly morning air hit him, he stopped, and wondered if he had lost his senses. He almost turned back around, and head back to bed.

Somehow he found the strength to get to his car. He had to get to her, his heart told him. He rushed to get the ticket, but when he arrived home to pack. That fear had overcome him once again.

His mother entered his room to wish him good morning. She could see the distress on his face.

"What's wrong, Teddy? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I..I need to go back to Blair Water."

"Why? Has there been bad news?"

"No, but..."

"Is it Emily? Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped, Mother. I tried to stop, but it never worked. I just don't know if I could handle to find out she doesn't want me."

"She asked me not to tell you when you were still engaged to Ilse, but now that you aren't maybe it will be all right to tell you. She loves you, darling. Go to her, and bring her back with you."

She watched as her son straightened himself up, and practically dashed around the room to finish packing.

"Thank you, Mother. I will convince her that she can't live without me. I need her in my life."

With a hug good-bye, Teddy left the room and the house. He was on a mission to get to his Emily.

The End


End file.
